Maniacal: Second Chances
by lavender skyy
Summary: "I won't let my mistakes from my first life…haunt me in my second." The sexy Kimber from Maniacal graces us with her POV. Lust. Loss. And maybe…Love? This is a companion story and must be read with Maniacal. See profile. Rated M for violence and citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**This story picks up at chapter 11 of Maniacal. If you haven't read my other story up to this point, you'd be doing yourself a favor by read it up to chapter 11 before beginning this. **

**Banner for Second Chances linked in my profile. I made it myself with paint dot net, so don't make fun of it, m'kay? :-)**

**All chapters are Kimber POV **

**Thanks to my beta, TwilightHeart21!**

**Reviews make me smile huge, so leave some love after you've read :-) **

**Chapter 1 – The Grudge Fuck **

Funny how people with a fucked up past tend to come together, like it's a common interest or something. You don't see people like me mingling with straight-laced types. I used to fit in with that crowd, before I became damaged goods.

College saved my life…in a manner of speaking. My ex – who shall forever remain nameless, we'll refer to him as _The Bastard_ – would have undoubtedly killed me if I'd stuck around.

The Bastard had _serious_ issues. Verbal and physical abuse was just the tip of the iceberg. It wasn't that bad in the beginning, but that's how it usually goes in abusive relationships. I fell in love with him and wanted to help him through his psychological issues.

But when he _really_ tried to kill me – like finger-on-trigger ready to kill me – I knew it was time to leave.

Too bad it wasn't that easy.

The Bastard turned into a stalker. My family had to move twice thanks to his refusal to abide by the restraining order we had placed against him. Sure, he'd go to jail for violating it. But as soon as he was out, he was after me again. When I started at UGA, my parents moved about forty miles away from our previous home and left no return address, decided against a house phone, and followed several other pieces of advice they'd gotten from a detective who had just arrested The Bastard _again._

I hadn't seen him in almost two years and I was feeling almost…normal. That was, until he spotted me at the mall over the summer. Luck – or God, I'll never know which – was in my corner that afternoon. An off duty, uniformed police officer was cruising the food court with his wife.

Words spilled from my mouth in a rush as I explained the urgency of the situation, that my stalker ex was violating a permanent restraining order by being within fifty yards of me. How he'd kill me right there in front of everyone if he was armed.

He was arrested for the third time. We wouldn't be seeing The Bastard for a long while. Five to seven years depending on the judge.

My life would never have turned out the way it was today if it weren't for Jacob Black. And I can't say I regret it.

I never loved Jacob, not like _that,_ anyway. But he helped me see that there was hope, that gentlemen did exist in this crazy, fucked up world. Even though neither of us wanted anything more than sex – toe-curling, mind-blowing sex – he was always kind to me. And after a while, he actually seemed to _care_.

So naturally, when he left me high and dry for Ness, I was pissed. Okay, maybe more than pissed. She took away the only thing in my life that made sense, the only sure thing I had going.

Ness had her own fuck buddy. Why the hell did she have to go and fall in love with mine? How did this happen? What Jake and I had was perfect. No bullshit. No drama. It was easy and fun.

I was never anything but kind to her. Part of me even wanted to hook up with her. She _was_ sexy…even if she did turn out to be a fucking man-stealing whore. Well, he wasn't exactly _my_ man, but I still felt territorial. He'd shown no interest in anyone else since the first time we fucked.

I left Jacob and the whore in his dorm, making my way back to mine. Then I saw him. I'd only seen him once before, but I knew exactly who he was. Ness had shown me pictures. He was sitting with his back against her door, head between his knees. Clearly, he needed some cheering up.

He peered up at me through his blonde, chin length hair once I was just a few feet away from him. I sat beside him, facing the door so we were eye to eye.

"You must be Warren," I said in a friendly tone, smiling as warmly as I could manage.

He finally looked up at my face and I was entranced. He was the most attractive guy I'd ever seen in my life. He even _smelled_ amazing. I had to have him.

"And you must be Kimber," he replied with a small smile.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Renesmee said she had a friend named Kimber who was sexy as hell and looked a lot like her. How many could there be?"

"You look like you could use some cheering up. Wanna come chill in my room? It's a single." I leaned in closer to his face, licking my lips seductively and giving him a look that made my intentions crystal clear.

"Fuck a dorm. How 'bout my house?"

I grabbed my purse and we were in a cab within a few minutes. He pulled the hood on his sweatshirt up when we went outside, shoving his hands in the pockets, strange considering it was ninety degrees out.

The cab took us to a little house far off the main road. It felt sort of eerie being this far out with someone I didn't know, but I wasn't turning back. Besides, he was going down in my book as the hottest fuck I've ever had.

Screw Jake and his whore.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" he asked once we entered, gesturing for me to sit on the sofa.

"No, I'm fine," I said as I did a visual inspection of the place. It was definitely your classic bachelor pad. Very little furniture, nothing on the walls, and I would guess the fridge was probably pretty empty.

He sat right beside me and moved my hair behind my ear. "You look like a wild one. I bet you like it rough, don't you?" he whispered. His voice and breath on my neck made me shiver. I was already wet and he hadn't even touched me.

"Yes," I murmured.

"I'll have to be careful. I want to keep you," he continued, trailing his fingers along my jaw. _What an odd thing to say_.

His nose skimmed the sensitive skin on my neck. I gasped as my head swam with lust.

"You smell amazing," he whispered into my ear.

He sucked on my skin for a second, sending a chill through my body. His lips felt strangely cold, but that thought barely registered. I was _so_ attracted to him.

I couldn't even speak.

"I have to have you," he continued ruggedly.

I turned and kissed him deeply and roughly. I was so ready for him, my panties were already completely saturated. "Fuck me," I breathed.

He carried me to his bed and stood staring at me as I laid there waiting anxiously. "Let me see you, baby."

_Damn_. I never thought a _voice_ could turn me on so much.

I stripped down to nothing, discarding my clothes on the floor. I slid my fingers up and down my slit, legs spread wide.

"Do you want me?" I asked sexily.

"Fuck yes," he answered, climbing on top of me as he undressed, revealing a _very_ sexy, chiseled chest.

I thought his touch had felt oddly cold before, but feeling so much of him against me left me with no doubts. He was _not_ normal. He was cold…and hard, like marble. It didn't matter. I was too far gone to care about anything besides him filling my body.

His cold lips kissed and sucked my breasts roughly. I moaned when he bit down on my hard nipple. He ran a hand down my breasts and stomach teasingly.

"_Please_," I whined.

"Tell me baby. Tell me what you want," he said against my breast.

"Touch me. I need you so fucking bad," I panted.

He let out a sexy grunt and began assaulting my clit with his fingers. The cold felt so fucking good.

"You're _so_ wet for me."

I couldn't come up with a coherent response. I moaned and my hips bucked against his fingers. "More. Faster," I pleaded.

His fingers took on a pace that felt more like a vibrator than anything human. I screamed and moaned as my climax built. His mouth came back to my nipples. The sensation put me over the edge.

Warren slid inside me just as I was beginning to orgasm. He was rough. Almost painful. _Almost_. His fingers kept rubbing while he fucked me slow but hard. My body shook with pleasure. My thighs squeezed his hips involuntarily as I absolutely lost it.

His mouth crashed into mine, kissing me deeply. Maybe I was crazy, but it almost felt loving. If it weren't for how roughly he was fucking me, it might have seemed like we were making love, not two strangers fucking.

"You feel so good baby," he grunted.

"Yessss…Make me cum!" I begged. He sped up, going harder and faster. My body couldn't handle it.

"Warren, stop for a sec," I panted. But he didn't stop.

"Not yet. I'll be easy," he beseeched.

"Let me ride you, baby," I said, pushing against his shoulders a little, though my actions did little to slow him down.

He finally pulled out and lay beside me. "Ride it, sexy."

He touched my clit, doing that vibrating thing again. It made my fucking knees shake. "Mmmm…don't stop," I moaned.

"I wanna taste you." He grabbed me by my hips and sat me on his face. I would probably have finger shaped bruises where he lifted me, but his tongue made it all worth it. I was overloaded. My body shook as I came again.

Before I knew it, Warren was back inside me. I didn't even know how it happened. One moment I was straddling his face, the next I was on his lap.

"Let me," I breathed.

I moved my body up and down rapidly, reveling in the feeling of his cold, hard shaft inside me.

"You're so sexy," he groaned.

He reached up and palmed my breasts, squeezing and kneading them. With me in control, things felt _so_ _much_ better. We both were on the verge of climax. His face held a fierce yet seductive gaze, staring deeply into my eyes. His hands gripped my hips, forcing me up and down harder and faster.

I was no longer in control. He rolled our bodies quickly so that he was back on top, pinning me beneath him as he thrusted in and out of my body with too much force. His pelvis rammed against my body like a freight train with each movement.

"_Fuck_ yeah," he grunted.

"Warren, _please_," I sobbed.

He took it the wrong way, going harder and faster instead. I felt his cock swell and throb inside me, a sign that the pain would soon be over. He buried himself within me and began kissing my lips tenderly. How odd that he fucked so roughly yet kissed me like he loved me.

He laid beside me, pulling my body against his side. All that work and not a drop of sweat. He wasn't even breathing heavily.

"You okay?" he asked. "Need some water or something?"

"No water. Maybe a wheelchair though," I said half-jokingly.

His face turned to shame. "Did I hurt you? Oh my God, I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

How could he _not_ know he hurt me?

"I'll be okay. You're a lot stronger than you look. I mean, you're not scrawny or anything, but damn…"

He chuckled darkly. "Can we hang out for a while? We can watch a movie; maybe get to know each other."

No way. Not ever. He had kissed me like no one should ever kiss a stranger, he fucking cuddled up to me…now he wanted to curl up on the couch for a movie while we got to know each other? Not happening.

"I've got some schoolwork to do. I'm gonna have to get back," I said, gathering my things from the floor.

He got up and stood in front of me. I was being pulled in by him again. He was _so hot_ and something about him made me want to be around him.

"Stay for a while. I could use a friend," he said, flashing a smile that no one could refuse.

"Alright, but don't get the wrong idea. I'm not into serious relationships."

He let out a single, sad laugh. "I've heard that before."

I felt sorry for him. We hadn't spoken much, but you could tell he was heartbroken over Ness.

We watched a couple of movies in the living room. Warren was a gentleman and kept his hands to himself. It was getting dark so I stretched my limbs and pried myself off the sofa.

"Have you seen my purse? I need to call a cab."

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen counter," he said, gesturing to it. _That's not where I left it._ I never went into the kitchen.

I dug to the bottom of my purse but couldn't find my phone anywhere. "Hey, can I use your phone? I think I forgot mine at the dorm."

He dug through his pockets and pulled his out. After pressing some buttons he yelled, "Bitch!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking toward him to see what the problem was.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry for acting like that. Renesmee disconnected my damn phone already."

I slumped down into the sofa and cursed the Gods. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? We're at least five miles from a payphone. And even if we were closer, the coyotes are bad this time of year. _Shit_!"

Warren sat down beside me. "Renesmee said she would be by tonight or tomorrow to get her things. You're welcome to stay until she gets here. You can have the bed; I'll hang out in the living room."

How did I get myself in this fucked up situation? He was gorgeous and all, but I didn't know him well enough to trust him like that. What choice did I have though? I could either walk five miles and risk getting attacked by coyotes – or worse, a psycho – or deal with him until tomorrow when the bitch shows up.

"Are you sure?"

He sat beside me on the sofa. "Of course. But I don't have to stay in the living room if you don't want me to," he said suggestively.

I couldn't help but smile. I definitely would have taken him up on the offer if it weren't for the fact that I was still recovering from the last time we had sex.

"Maybe another time. I'm pretty sore from earlier."

"I promise I'll be more careful," he said with a charming smile. He was weird but definitely alluring.

I eventually gave up on Ness showing up that evening and went to bed. Warren kept his word and stayed in the living room. The next morning, my body felt slightly better from yesterday afternoon's insane sex. It felt even better when cold fingers started trailing along my stomach, creeping up my shirt to caress my breasts. My back arched, my body instinctively searching for more. I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of it.

"I want you," he whispered, his lips grazing my earlobe.

Round two went better than round one had. I managed to remain unscathed. I was really hoping Ness would show up right in the middle of it. She had to have _some_ kind of feelings for the guy. And maybe Jacob would be with her and be reminded of all the fun we used to have. Maybe he would get jealous and want me again.

Maybe.

But I'd never know.

Because neither of them showed up.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? The next chapter coincides with the next Maniacal chapter and will be posted at the same time. **


	2. True Colors

**A/N: No cheating! Go read up to chapter 14 of Maniacal before reading this! ((hugs)) **

**This chapter picks up right where we left off. It's Sunday, the weekend before Jacob and Ness's trip to Atlanta. **

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thanks to my beta, EssatheTwerp21!**

**Chapter 2 – True colors **

By five in the evening, I gave up waiting. Renesmee wasn't coming to get her things. I would have to walk to a payphone before it started getting dark.

"Ugh…that fucking BITCH!" I yelled, pacing the living room floor. Warren shot me a terrifying look from across the room.

"What?" I asked, cowering slightly from his glare.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. Now wasn't the time to have him pissed off at me.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his cold, hard forearm. "Will you walk with me to the main road? Maybe we can flag someone to pull over."

His eyes bore holes into mine; his expression was one of heartbreak. "I can't let you leave me. I need you."

_Say what? _

"Warren, you'll get over her. I promise," I said, kissing his cheek. I let go of his arm and started walking to the door.

He was there in a blur, blocking the exit. Now I was scared. How the hell did he get there so fast?

A lump formed in my throat and tears welled in my eyes. "You have to let me go," I said weakly.

He lightly placed his hands on both sides of my face. "I _love_ you. Can't you see that? I'll take such good care of you. And this morning I didn't hurt you at all, did I? Just like I promised."

His eyes were crazed. I froze, unable to think or move. I was worried about a psycho attacking me last night on my way to a phone, when I had a psycho with me all along.

"You're with _me_ now. You _love me_." His hands gripped my face harder.

"You're hurting me," I whimpered.

He released my face and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I'll learn to be better. You just have to teach me. I never want to hurt you."

Then I got an idea. One that I hoped would save me.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I kissed his lips lightly. His face lit up. "I love you."

He lifted me in his arms and spun us in circles. "I'll make you so happy. I promise," he said, kissing me deeply. It made me want to vomit.

"Can we go get some of my clothes? I don't have anything except what I'm wearing. I need to be sexy for you," I said, pouting my lips, looking at him through my lashes.

His smile fell. "We can't do that. You have to stay here. Renesmee left plenty of things you can wear."

_So much for Plan A. _

I kneed him in the groin as hard as I could, but his hands gripped my arms before I could even turn to run. Like I could've anyway, my knee felt like I'd rammed it into a brick wall.

"Please don't make this difficult," he growled.

His grip wasn't painful, but I couldn't move at all. Clearly I wasn't going to escape right now. If I wanted to stay alive, I'd have to be good and play the part.

I looked up at him, forcing an expression of desire. "You promise to take good care of me?" I said coyly.

His eyes brightened. "I swear," he replied, kissing my lips lightly. I had to keep myself from cringing at his touch.

"Promise not to hurt me?"

"Never again, I promise. I'll be so careful. I _love_ you. I _never_ want to hurt you."

I forced myself to kiss him, just a tiny peck on the lips: a silent vow letting him know that I would stay. "You can let go of my arms now," I said with a strained smile.

He let me go and crushed me against his chest. I tried to wiggle loose but couldn't budge.

"Too tight," I grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…I'm not used to someone so…breakable," he said, guiding me back to the living room.

"What do you mean?" I asked casually. I knew he wasn't normal, but what made Ness less fragile than me?

He looked at the ground. "I don't want to scare you," he mumbled.

_Too fucking late. _

I laughed lightly. "I can handle it."

"We're not…human. Well, Renesmee is part human, but not completely."

My heart sped considerably. I couldn't find my voice.

"Don't be afraid," he soothed, moving to sit beside me.

"I'm not," I breathed.

He placed his hand right over my heart. "I can hear it. Your heart is racing."

I forced a small smile. "I accept you for what you are. Just tell me," I said, stroking his corpse-like cheek with my fingertips.

His eyes closed and he leaned into my touch. "I won't hurt you," he murmured.

"Yes?"

"I'm a vampire," he whispered.

"What? You can't be serious." Air evacuated my lungs and my heart was trying to fly right out of my chest.

He scooped me into his arms and I was outside before I realized what was happening.

"Look at me," he said softly.

I spared a glance at his face. In the direct sunlight, he was sparkling like a diamond. The speed. The cold, hard skin. His impossible strength and immunity to a kick in the nuts.

_Impossible_

He examined my face for a moment. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I haven't killed a human in months. And I'd never kill you. I love you, baby." He kissed me affectionately and I forced my lips to move with his.

I held back my tears as he went in depth about the secret world of vampires and other mythical creatures that humans thought were fictional. I fearfully watched him uproot a tree and perform acrobatics from limb to limb. The more he showed and told me, the more I was convinced that there was no hope for escape.

Even if Renesmee and Jacob did show up, they would be good as dead.

Warren cooked me some Ramen noodles for dinner. He said he would get some groceries soon since there wasn't much to eat. It gave me a tiny glimmer of hope.

I went to bed shortly after eating. I was truly exhausted and still sore from the previous day. Warren tucked me against his chest and I closed my eyes.

I thought about what I could do when he left to get groceries. It wouldn't leave me enough time to run, but maybe I could look for a phone.

I was pretty sure my phone was somewhere in the house since I could clearly remember grabbing it from my desk before I left. I could look for his, too. Any phone would call 911. There had to be something in the house that could help me.

With my course of action in place, I tried to fall asleep. It was impossible, though. He was so cold it kept me awake.

"Warren, love, would you mind letting me sleep alone? I'm kind of cold," I said sweetly.

He kissed my hair. "I'll turn the air off and get you a thicker blanket. I love watching you sleep."

Apparently he didn't stay in the living room last night.

I forced a smile and watched him zip out of the room. The speed was creepy.

I woke the next morning alone. The smell of bacon and eggs crushed my plans of looking for a phone today. There were no eggs or bacon last night. The fridge was practically empty. He got groceries while I was asleep. It made sense now, though. What else did he have to do while I slept?

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, sitting beside me on the bed.

"'Mornin'," I grumbled.

He pressed his lips to mine tenderly, causing my stomach to turn.

I was being held prisoner, but it could have been much worse. At least Warren was kind. He said he wouldn't hurt me, and thus far he'd kept his word. He could have raped and murdered me by now. He was completely psychotic, but at least I was alive and well. I could pretend to love him until I found a safe way out.

He cooked me a huge breakfast and watched me eat. We talked about my life for a while; what I wanted to do when I got older – as if he would ever let me out of his sight, where I grew up; nothing too important.

He told me he couldn't remember most of his human life. When he began to talk about Ness he got really angry. I was scared as hell and didn't dare say a cross word about her. The one time I did I thought he was going to attack me.

"I hate that bitch. I'll kill them both, I swear."

I rubbed his hand. "Screw them. We have each other now," I said soothingly. I was pissed at Ness and Jacob, but I didn't want Warren to _kill_ them.

He moved closer to me. "You're right." He visibly relaxed and brought his lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth, leaving me no choice but to kiss him back. "You taste so good," he said lowly.

I had already considered the fact that at some point, he would expect me to have sex with him. I prayed that I never had to, but that was unrealistic considering that I'd already consented to it twice.

I wouldn't fight him off, though. That wouldn't do me a damn bit of good. Instead, I would grin and bear it, while dying on the inside.

His hand slid up my jean-clad thigh, nose trailing along my neck. I winced on impulse but rolled my head around as if I were enjoying his touch.

"Love, I'm still really sore from yesterday," I said softly, gazing into his transfixed eyes when they met mine.

He nodded slowly. "Then we'll wait. Maybe try again tomorrow."

Maybe tomorrow I'd start my period and he would be so disgusted by it that he'd keep his hands to himself.

We watched movies in the living room all evening. Warren kept his hands on my body in some way or another – around my waist, in my hair, holding my hand. I tried to force myself to be comfortable in his company, imagine things were the way they were Sunday, but failed miserably.

I eventually gave up on Warren ever leaving my side. I'd have given my right arm just for some personal space. I thought about asking to take a shower, but figured he'd want to join me. _Not happening._

I remembered slipping some Xanax into my purse before Ness and I went to the party Friday night. I had a prescription for them, and partygoers were willing to pay ten bucks for one little pill, so I'd bring a few along for that purpose. What college kid couldn't use a little extra cash?

Whenever I felt the need, I'd break one of the pills in half and that would be enough to settle me down. But today, I popped two.

Sleep came easily, despite the fact that I was being nuzzled by a psychotic bastard as I dozed off. When I woke, the sun was shining brightly through the small window in the bedroom. My body was stiff and my brain felt sluggish. I guessed I'd slept well into the afternoon. Which was fine by me; that just meant less time spent with Warren.

My head slowly cleared of the post-Xanax brain-fuzz. I sat up and felt satin right against my skin.

Satin that wasn't there when I went to sleep.

I looked down and realized that I was wearing a tiny black gown that wasn't mine. Everything I was wearing when I went to sleep sat neatly folded on the small dresser against the wall, bra and panties included.

I felt completely violated. I couldn't hold back any longer. I bolted for the bathroom, throwing the offending fabric to the ground and cranking the shower on as hot as it would go. I sat beneath the steamy water crying for a while. Had he touched me while I was out? Caressed my breasts? Put his mouth against my skin? I used what I'd assumed was Ness's toiletries to cleanse myself of any traces of him.

He definitely hadn't had sex with me; otherwise my mad dash to the bathroom would've been done with a limp. At this point he was still under the impression that there was no need to force me to be intimate with him, so I prayed the most he'd done was run his hands over my body as he dressed me.

When I felt thoroughly cleansed and wrinkled as a Shar Pei, I got out of the shower. Using any excuse I could to stay in the bathroom longer, I finger-brushed my teeth using the toothpaste on the counter then started digging through the cabinets for anything else I could use. I found a brush and went at my matted hair with it. Apparently there was a horror movie or something on in the living room, so I let the water run out of the sink to mute the offensive noise.

After slathering myself with lotion, washing my face with the most amazing cleanser I'd ever tried, and painting my toenails, I resigned to the fact that I'd run out of things to do in the bathroom. The sound of muffled screams intensified when I turned the sink off and got louder as I went back into the bedroom. Only now that I was closer, I realized that the sounds were coming from outside, not the living room.

My entire body turned ghost white, my hands clammy, and my heart positively thundered. Shakily, I tip-toed to the bed and stood on it, peering out the open blinds on the far wall that faced the back yard.

What I saw was indeed a horror movie…starring Warren.

In a flash, I was hiding under the covers, for all the good it would do. My hands trembled as I curled into a ball and clutched my knees tightly against my chest. I gritted my teeth to keep from sobbing aloud.

_God, let it be a nightmare_

_Let it be a nightmare_

_Please, God, I _beg_ you. Let me wake up from this nightmare…_

**A/N:**

**I'll go ahead and confirm that there will be absolutely no graphic abuse, rape, or murder scenes written out in this fic. Things may be implied or vaguely rehashed in later chapters, but I feel like the bulk of my readers wouldn't enjoy the gore, not to mention how difficult it would be for me to write it.**

**Review and/or retweet for a teaser of chapter three! **


	3. How to Stay Alive

**A/N: This chapter can be read either before or after Maniacal chapter 16. But no reading ahead! **

**Warren's emotions and desires may be all over the place, but keep in mind that he's a psycho, and this was done intentionally. **

**Sorry for the undelivered teaser. I'm writing this story as I post, and I didn't have a chance to write because there's been a lot going on this past week. **

**In Second Chances land, this chapter picks up the Tuesday before Ness and Jacob's weekend in Atlanta. **

**Thanks to my beta, EssatheTwerp21!**

**Chapter 3 – How to Stay Alive**

I can't bear to think about what I saw through the bedroom window that morning, but it was gruesome and the half-naked girl wasn't alive for much longer. I quickly realized that this situation was much worse than I imagined and calculated a few rules I hoped would keep me alive…

Turn a blind eye.

Pretend to love the sick fucker.

Agree with him on everything.

Sleep as _much_ as possible.

The first was harder than you'd imagine. After witnessing a real-life reenactment of The Shining, I was pretty fucked in the head. I knew I'd need to hold back my tears at all costs, because once I let them loose, it'd be impossible to turn them off. That and my eyes would be puffy and red for at _least_ half an hour afterward. I couldn't afford to let that happen.

Warren had heard me shuffling beneath the blankets and came to check on me. After stroking my wet hair and face, he said, "Listen, I don't want to upset you. But I can't stand the thought of hurting you, and if I don't have my…needs…taken care of by someone, I might on accident. Once you're turned, I'll have you, but not before then. God, I want to _kill_ myself for hurting you the other night." His expression was pained. The sickest part, though, was that I was confident that he wasn't making things up. He really did care about me enough to want to keep from hurting me.

I stared at him tenderly. "Once I'm turned…?" Warren was a loose cannon, it was important to keep questions to a minimum.

He smiled. "Into a vampire…like me. I can't risk doing it myself. I might accidentally kill you." His hand brushed my cheek as my heart fluttered. _What the fuck?_

"You like that idea, don't you?" he continued, lightly running his fingers over my sternum.

Warren misinterpreted my revolted shudder as being one of pleasure, so I went with it, nodding. His hand started sliding across my shirt to my breast. I placed my hand on top gently.

"They're really sore right now," which wasn't a lie, "I think I'm going to…start…soon."

He looked confused for a moment, but then it clicked, and a sad expression crossed his face. "Oh. Is there anything I can get you? There's probably some Midol in the medicine cabinet."

At last, a gambit.

I curled into myself on my side. "Yeah baby, please. I'd really appreciate that. My cramps get pretty bad. I usually take Percocet and sleep aids to get through the pain. Do you have anything like that?"

His face got closer to mine, worry written all over. "Probably not, but I'll get you some. Don't worry." He kissed my cheek so lightly, barely touching. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

"I know you will," I whispered affectionately. "Such good care."

I hoped that my little ploy would keep working. Warren didn't try anything else all afternoon, and only cuddled me as I drifted into a Xanax-induced slumber that evening.

At some point, my mind registered footsteps walking through the house. Staggered, high-heeled footsteps. My mind was still in a fog from the pills I'd taken earlier, but I tried my hardest to focus on the sounds coming from the living room.

A female voice came through. I couldn't make out the words, but her tone was very suggestive of sex and alcohol. I heard Warren as well, deep murmurs contrasting her giggles and sighs. The couch creaked a bit, and I assumed they were settling onto it. The girl's soft moans floated into the bedroom.

After the incident I witnessed this morning, it was pretty evident what would come next.

I pulled a pillow over my face, holding it to my ears tightly, and did something I hadn't done in years – I recited Hail Marys. Over and over again, shouting them in my mind. When the screams coming from the living room became too much to drown out, I switched to the twenty third Psalm.

…_Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I fear no evil;_

_For you are with me. _

The screams became strangled.

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me _

_All the days of my life_

_And I shall dwell in the house of the Lord_

_My whole life long…_

I could feel death when it came into the house; a cold, dark presence that made it hard to breathe, made my hair stand on end. The girl didn't have much longer.

I recalled the prayer that was recited at my stillborn sister's funeral and recited it in my mind for the dying girl, hoping that she was praying for salvation in her last breaths. I'd abandoned my faith a long time ago, but in times like this, it couldn't hurt to try.

With a thud against the living room floor, it was all over.

I pulled another Xanax from my bra and swallowed it with nothing but my saliva to wash it down. Sleep came quickly, and considering the amount of the controlled substance that was running through my veins, it was a shock I was breathing, much less conscious.

Sometime during my dead sleep, Warren went out and restocked the kitchen and picked me up some medication. I didn't ask how, but he had more Xanax and Percocet. There was plenty of food to choose from, and I indulged: Ice cream, fried chicken, all sorts of stuff that I would normally stay _far_ away from. But it was the only good thing I had in my life at the moment.

Wednesday went much the same as Tuesday had. I spent most of the day sleeping while Warren watched. The sofa in the living room was gone when I emerged from the bedroom for lunch. I didn't dare ask why, not that I needed to.

He insisted that I take a hot bubble bath to relieve my cramps. I cringed as I turned my back to him and stripped, sinking into the thick bubbles as quickly as I could manage. He brought me fresh clothes when I was finished, though there was much less material to them than I would've preferred. But he hadn't tried to force himself on me, so I put the stupid tank and shorts on without an argument.

Between the hot bath, Percocet, and two sleep aids, there was _no_ way I'd wake up that night. Not even if a freight train plowed straight through the bedroom. For this, I was extremely thankful, because what I woke to Thursday afternoon was by far the worst of the horrific scenes I heard before.

Warren was completely crazed. There weren't any bodies, but he was still wearing his clothes from the night before and they were covered in blood. His entire body was soaked in the blood of the innocent life he had taken while I was sleeping, apart from his face. It was spotless.

His movements were very jerky and his eyes were wide but distant. I was more afraid than I'd been thus far. Sure, I was scared before, but in the time I'd spent as his captive, he hadn't hurt me physically. I almost felt like I wasn't in danger. But that was then…

Now, I truly feared that my life would soon end.

He seemed surprised when he finally noticed that I'd come into the living room. I couldn't hide the fact that my heart was beating out of control, so I pretended it was out of happiness, not fear. I smiled brightly and opened my arms, an invitation.

Warren appeared in front of me in a blurred movement. His hands cradling my face just a little bit too roughly. "You love me too much," he said gruffly, planting a rough kiss to my lips.

He released my face and disappeared into the bedroom, bloody clothes landing on the floor. A few seconds later, he was back in front of me wearing a fresh pair of shorts and a snug fitting t-shirt. If I didn't know what was beneath the surface, I might've found him attractive.

My hands went to his hips, holding him fondly with a couple of inches between us. The insane look in his eyes was still there beneath the adoring mask.

"I have to go out for a little bit. I'll be back in less than twenty minutes. You will be here when I get back, won't you?" It wasn't a question. More like instruction.

I couldn't get far enough in twenty minutes. Even in a flat-out sprint. Besides, he could've been testing me or something, just to see if I'd obey him. So I nodded easily. "Of course, love. Why would I leave?"

He kissed me roughly again before disappearing through the front door. I peered through the curtains in the living room, and then every other window in the house until I was comfortable that he wasn't watching.

I ran to the kitchen and rifled through all the drawers in search of a phone, _any_ phone: Nothing. I'd already looked through the obvious places, like the drawer in the end table and the nightstand, so I knew it would be well hidden. I found the basement door and barreled down the stairs, only to stop dead in my tracks at what I saw in the corner.

A body. A female, my age, red hair.

There wasn't time for the freak-out I deserved. Holding my breath, I began my search. There wasn't much time left, maybe five minutes. Then I saw it. My shiny pink phone case stood out among the dust covered rubble that was scattered across a workbench.

I pressed the power button and waited for the thing to come to life. My first call was to Ness. If she was half vampire, then certainly she knew some full vampires, and maybe they would come for me. Surely she couldn't hate me enough to leave me for dead with her ex.

It went straight to voicemail.

I didn't have a backup plan. I'd gone all-in on Ness answering. The police couldn't get here fast enough, not that I knew where to tell them to come. And even if by some chance they did come, Warren could wipe out an entire force.

I called again a minute or so later and got voicemail again.

My voice shook as I left a message. "Hey Ness, it's Kimber. That Warren guy…he uh…has me at some house. He told me what you are. Please, I need your help. _Please_, Ness. He's going to kill me—"

The door at the top of the steps flew open. Warren took his time coming down them, a torture of sorts.

I can't remember exactly what happened after that.

The following days were very painful. Just like _The Bastard_ from my past, Warren beat me. I could tell he was being careful, though, so as to not kill me or cause any serious injuries. And he didn't try to rape me, although the same could not be said for the girls he'd murdered right in front of me.

He said it was part of my punishment...not that he wasn't killing innocent girls _before_ I'd called Ness.

I'd lost count of the number of days I'd been stuck with Warren. It felt like a year, but couldn't have been more than a week or so. I had no hope of ever being rescued. There was one thing left to be thankful for, and that was that Warren had yet to force himself on me for more than just a kiss.

But that was about to change.

It had been a couple of days since he'd brought a girl to the house. I whimpered through swollen lips as he pressed himself against my side. His erection was very evident, though I could see nothing. My eyelids were so swollen that I couldn't open them. It was a blessing, though. I didn't want to watch as he took from me what wasn't his.

While his hands explored my aching chest and his frigid lips moved across my neck, I prayed; something I'd done a lot lately.

I prayed for God to have mercy, knowing that I was about to die. I prayed that my death would be quicker than the other girls. I begged the Father in heaven to forgive my sins.

Then I thought of Jacob, wished he was there with me. We were never exclusive, but he was always sort of protective over me, in a very unobvious way. If I was talking to a strange guy, he'd always be nearby, but not hovering. When we left parties, we _never_ left together, but I always knew that he was somewhere nearby watching, making sure I made it home okay. Jake was such a great guy.

Suddenly, Warren was no longer at my side. There were no sounds, as if he'd jumped up and frozen in place.

Trying to get lost in my imagination, I brought my thoughts back to Jacob. The fun we'd had together, the times he'd listened to me vent about random shit. Part of me wished he would come for me, but I knew that would only end in his death.

There were loud noises. Male voices. A female shouting, but not in pain or fear. Ripping…lots of ripping, like metal. I wanted to scream, but couldn't.

Reality was fading in and out.

In….

…and out

I dreamed I'd heard Jacob. He was talking to me. Asking me questions. Telling me everything would be alright. Carrying on a conversation with me, which surely wasn't real since I couldn't pry my mouth open. But it felt _so_ real, I could even smell him. His voice was so soothing and calming.

Then I felt a cold touch. Warren was back for me. Though I couldn't see, my mind was very much in the now.

And I was very aware that Jacob really was with me, keeping the cold away.

Somehow, I'd been saved.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought. **


	4. Without a Doubt

**A/N: Just a little reminder, Maniacal: Second Chances isn't meant to be a stand-alone story, more like outtakes in Kimber's POV. I'm writing this because a handful of faithful readers have shown interest in Kimber's character and POV (and I, too, enjoy her character). It isn't absolutely necessary to read this companion story, it just helps the reader better understand why Kimber makes some of the choices she does, and glimpses into her life that aren't written in Maniacal. I hope to post chapters regularly as I see fit, but there won't be a chapter for every Maniacal chapter. **

**Kimber isn't going anywhere and she's got lots to share. **

**This chapter should be read **_**after**_** chapter 17 of Maniacal. **

Chapter 4 – Without a Doubt

_Why me?_

I kept asking myself that question, but there was no answer. Sure, I knew better than to do a lot of the things I'd done since starting college – drugs and no-strings sex weren't exactly encouraged in the Orthodox Catholic church I was brought up in. But did it really warrant what had been done to me?

And then another bomb was dropped. I was pregnant.

By Warren.

Carlisle, Ness's twenty-something-looking grandfather, laid out my options; but in my mind, the very second he'd made the announcement, there was only one.

Even if I wasn't raised to abhorrently detest abortion, there was no way I could consider it after having witnessed so much death. This was my chance to do something good…something selfless. My decision was made with very little internal deliberation.

I would have my baby…and become a vampire.

I laid there for a while, letting it sink in. I would be a mother…to a _half_ _vampire_. It seemed so surreal.

Vampires didn't exist. No, they were nothing more than a myth. Right? If I hadn't seen several with my own eyes, observed their supernatural abilities, I wouldn't have believed it, not even if the Pope himself said it.

So many questions spiraled through my mind. I had no answers for any of them. After a while, I asked Jacob – who had quietly sat beside me the entire time – to get Bella. She'd been down this road before. She would be the one with all the answers.

Bella appeared in the doorway no sooner than I'd finished the sentence. Her Converse Chucks and simple jean-and-tee outfit was an insult to her striking beauty. This was the first time I'd gotten a good look at her. I'd never thought of myself as being anything less than attractive. But looking at Bella made me feel…_average_, if even that.

When she smiled, I attempted to give her one in return, but my face was still too puffy and sore. She acknowledged Jacob with a slight nod and an awkward turn of her lips, not quite a smile, but not a grimace either.

Jacob lowered his gaze to the floor and left hurriedly, not even bothering with a goodbye. Their lack of communication was odd, like there was something beneath the surface that they were both avoiding, which was strange because as far as I knew, they'd just met.

She took Jacob's seat beside the bed. "Hey," she said nervously.

I stared at her face as she unabashedly looked over my battered features, a stretch of silence filling the air.

"What's it like?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

"Honestly?"

I nodded.

"At first it wasn't so bad, probably about as miserable as any human pregnancy, and then there's—"

I interrupted, "No, I mean being a mother. What's it like?" I needed to know the process and all, but that could wait.

Bella's face lit up. "It's the most amazing experience you can imagine. To watch your flesh and blood grow, learn things, become her own self…it's just…_incredible._ I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. A mother's devotion and love for her child goes down to the very core of her soul."

"I don't think I know how to love someone like that," I said, mostly to myself.

Bella reached out to touch my arm, but pulled away. No one touched me except Jacob, and Carlisle when absolutely necessary. I was beginning to feel like a leper or something. With a weak move of my arm, I grasped the hand she had rested on the edge of the bed, entwining our fingers.

I had to admit, the initial shock of her cold skin did shake me a little, but I refused to let the recent past continue to disturb me. I would be strong and I would get through the emotional bullshit.

My bastard ex dragged me through the dirt – both emotionally and literally – and it haunted me for years. I _would not_ let that happen again. I was a stronger person now. If I could get past what my ex had done to me for two and a half _years_, then surely I could get through being held captive for five and a half days – not counting the first day and a half where I thought I was with him of my own free will.

I squeezed Bella's hand tighter, a silent declaration of strength and courage.

When our eyes met, she said, "I'm so glad Ness has you in her life."

I chuckled sadly. "I'm more of a curse than a blessing." I took a deep breath and released it, washing away my angst. "Now tell me, how exactly does a half vampire pregnancy work?"

With great detail, Bella told me the story of her pregnancy: Everything from the rancid chicken to the vampire-style cesarean. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but I'd been through worse.

Next she told me about her transition; now _that_ scared the hell out of me. But at least there was a definite end. And once it was complete, I'd never have to endure physical pain again.

Now, my heart was a different matter, but I didn't see myself getting emotionally attached to anyone anytime soon…possibly never. I was damaged and defective. And even if someone _did_ want to pursue me romantically, I wouldn't allow it. Not now. I had some serious healing to do first. My spirit was broken, and no one could fix me but myself.

"Can you answer one more question for me?" I asked Bella lightly.

"Sure."

"What was with that look you gave Jacob when you came in?" My tone was merely curious, but I really wanted to know.

Bella went rigid for a split second. "We were friends before Renesmee was born. Once I was changed, we left. No goodbyes, no change of address; completely detached. So seeing him again, especially with my daughter, is a little…odd."

It didn't sound like a door she was willing to open, so I moved on. "Can you get Edward?

"He's coming," she replied, and then Edward was walking in.

Edward gave his testimony of Bella's pregnancy and childbirth. We spent a lengthy amount of time discussing the who, what, and when of my pregnancy and living arrangements thereafter.

The way they invited me to stay with them for as long as I desired was such a relief. I didn't plan to stay long, but after hearing exactly what would happen, it was evident that having my baby and walking out into the free world a few days later wasn't an option.

After I felt like I knew everything I needed to know about the pregnancy and what the baby would be like, I was left with one lingering question. I thought it rather than said it aloud, knowing that everyone in the house would hear.

_Can I get out of this room? I need a change of scenery._

I didn't want him to hear the thoughts that surrounded my question…I felt like an outsider, like a patient rather than a welcomed guest. They were probably just avoiding me in order to keep from scaring me, but that wasn't necessary. I wanted to get to know the family I'd be living with.

But more than anything, I wanted to thank the people who'd saved my life.

A/N: You know what to do :-)


	5. No Turning Back

**A/N: My beta is on her honeymoon, and since this one is so short, I went ahead and posted it without a second pair of eyes. Hope I didn't miss anything!**

**This chapter picks up at the end of Maniacal chapter 23. Jacob and Ness have left for Washington and the Cullen family is scheduled to move that day. **

**Chapter 5 – No turning back **

In the week since I had been rescued, I'd developed a lot of deep, powerful emotions for things I'd never thought twice about before. As I sat outside at the airport drop-off getting some air, one emotion stuck out more than the rest.

Loathing.

But not for what one would expect. I hated the wheelchair I was bound to. Carlisle's request was perfectly logical. There was no way I could handle using crutches to navigate my way around the airport, and being carried was even more humiliating than the stupid wheelchair. So I followed the good doctor's orders.

Now, I wished I hadn't.

Alice and Jasper – who were flying with Carlisle, Esme, and I to Alaska – had brought me outside at my request. I needed a few minutes to myself before I got on a plane that would take me to the opposite end of the continent…or the other side of the world, as it felt.

The sidewalk was pretty quiet that Monday evening, but every other person who walked past me asked if I needed any help. It was the polite thing to do, and I may have appreciated the courtesy under different circumstances. But at the moment, I just wanted— no, _needed_ to be left alone.

According to the _Atlanta Journal Constitution_, I'd been dead for over a week. I couldn't bring myself to read or watch any news coverage on what happened, but Edward knew that I wanted to know what was being said. My remains were never found, obviously, but the lack of a corpse didn't offer any hope that I was still alive. After what had been done to the other girls, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that I was dead.

This was my goodbye. Though I still had about two weeks before my heart stopped forever, it felt like this moment was the end of my human life. The interim was the epilogue.

I rolled myself down the sidewalk, past the entrances and baggage checks, to a spot where there was no foot traffic. Along the way, I plucked a gardenia from a bush and tucked it into a small pocket inside my purse, a memento of this day. With my eyes closed, I inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of summer and thick humidity. I focused on the way the air felt on my skin: It was hot and heavy with impending rain, like a bathroom after a hot shower.

In that moment, I sat at the crossroads of my life. There was no turning back, of course. I'd take that sharp left down the path of this-can't-be-real, leaving the relatively normal future I'd been robbed of for something both terrifying and wonderful.

I'd already gotten past the part where I'd questioned whether or not I was making the right decision. And the part where I grieved for the loss of my still-living parents. I was still pretty bitter about having been abducted, assaulted, and being forced to witness so much horror. With any luck, I wouldn't remember much about it after my transition. Either way, the child that grew within me made everything worth it.

I rubbed my bump lovingly, a smile spreading across my lips. It made me realize that this goodbye shouldn't be grim. While one door closed, another opened. And it was the gateway to something grand. Something more than human mediocrity and redundancies.

Resolved and a peace, I turned the wheelchair around to head back to the main entrance where Alice and Jasper would be waiting for my return. I wasn't surprised to see the pair walking toward me after just one push of the wheels. I wasn't crazy about the fact that Alice most likely had a vision of my little farewell, or that Jasper could sense the bittersweet mishmash of sorrow and hope and excitement, but neither made show of their knowledge.

I spared one last glance to the twilit sky and left my human life checked at the sliding doors.

**A/N: **

**I might have a little teaser to send in reply to reviews :-). The next chapter won't be as short as this one. **


End file.
